


Can't Go Back

by TeenWolf98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf98/pseuds/TeenWolf98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after everything happening and Kate coming back to life plus being a werejaguar, Chelsea is constantly struggling to keep her secrets from getting out, once they finally come out, will the pack accept her or does she already have a pack of her own? Chelsea and Peter are put to the test. With a new person coming in town will it be the same anymore? Sequel to The Twin McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Moon

Chapter 1: Dark Moon

Stiles' P.O.V.

Lydia and I sat at a table in front of Araya in Mexico.

“We're here for Derek Hale” Lydia said.

“Is that so?” Araya said.

“We know you have him, we've also heard you can be bought.” Lydia said as I started to pull out stacks of money on the table.

“It's $50,000 for Derek” I said.

“Now where does a teenage boy get money like this, Japanese mafia?” Araya asked as some people behind her cocked their guns. 

“Not smart to come alone” Araya said.

“What makes you think we came alone?” I asked her.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

When I heard that I was sitting on the couch with Kira, we both looked towards the crowd and we flashed our amber eyes. I saw Malia do the same with her eyes, but turning blue on the dance floor, I looked at the back wall and I saw Scott flash his red eyes.

Kira and I were looking around and we saw all the guards on radio sets talking to one another coming closer to us. So we headed towards Malia on the dance floor,

“Something's wrong” Kira said.

“I know, just blend in” She said dancing. I started moving my hips and just dancing and I look over at Kira and she was really dancing really uncomfortably. I looked at Malia and I saw her trying not to laugh, she then grabbed Kira's waist and they started dancing together with me behind Malia, soon enough some other people joined us. 

I looked forward and I saw two guys coming right towards us. I also looked behind Kira and saw a girl behind her, I looked down and I saw Kira had some red nun-chucks in her hands and I pulled out a blue pair.   
We split apart and Kira and took down the two guards in front of us and Malia taking down the girl.

Stiles' P.O.V.

Araya looked at me, “You brought some wolves into my home?” I cocked my head wondering what she meant by wolves, but then it hit me, she didn't know about Chelsea.

“We brought two Alpha's” I told her, making her believe that Chelsea was still a wolf.

Scott's P.O.V.

After the girls took down the guards, we made our way out of the party and into some hallway. All of a sudden we heard this blowing noise and saw smoke coming towards us. All of a sudden it started to blow out of the vents and onto us,

“Wolfsbane, it's wolfsbane!” I yelled as Malia, Chelsea and I ducked. “Kira...Kira, get out of here!” I yelled and I saw her get knocked out.

“For two people who has only been an Alpha only for a few months should be careful when facing a hunter of 40 years.” Araya said walking over to me. Then it suddenly hit me, she didn't know the truth about Chelsea.

“All we want is Derek” I said panting.

“My, my, my, you're a long way from home” Araya said with a smile as she started to become blurry.

“You don't know where he is either” I said and her smile vanished as she shocked me with an electric gun and I blacked out.

My eyes flew open, “He's awake, guys he's awake” Kira said.

“Scott, you okay?” Stiles asked me, before I could answer the door swung open and Severo was at the door,

“Chelsea” I saw Chelsea look up and she had a pained look on her face, he then tossed her a knife and then said, “You know what you have to do.” I looked at them confused and I saw tears streaming down her face. 

“Chelsea?” I asked and she looked up. “Why did he give you a knife?” She gave a pained face.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

“Chelsea?” I heard Scott ask and I looked up at him, “Why did he give you a knife?” I gave him a hurt look. I looked back down at the knife and I saw my eyes flash in the reflection.

“I was going to tell you guys, but you guys are still grieving and I didn't know how to tell you guys.” I told them.

“Tell us what?” Stiles asked. I looked at both Stiles and Scott,

“You both know that I was adopted right?” They both nodded,

“Yeah, you're the twins older sister” Stiles said.

“Half sister” I told him. That got a confused look from Scott.

“Half?” I nodded my head.

“We have the same mom, but we don't have the same dad”

“Who's your dad Chels?” Stiles asked. I looked at him with tears streaming down my face, but I wouldn't answer, I just pulled the silver bullet necklace I have around my neck and I gave it to Scott and I wrapped his fingers around it. He gave me a confused look, but he opened his hand and saw the bullet with the name Argent on the side with the family crest.

“You're an Argent?” I looked at him and nodded. “That would make her your half sister?” I looked at him and I looked at him,

“Which her?” I asked.

“Allison” I shook my head no.

“Allison wasn't my sister, Kate is my half sister” Stiles and Scott looked at me in shock, 

“Who else knows?” Scott asked angry.

“Just Chris and Derek” Scott tossed my necklace back and I put it back on.

“Peter doesn't know?” I looked at him and shook my head.  
“Were you ever going to tell him?”

“No” I whispered. “If I did he would go off on me”

“Chels, you have to tell him” Stiles said.

“It's not that simple, he gave me one simple task and I failed if I come back without him.”

“What simple task?” Kira pitched in.

“I was supposed to find Derek and bring him back alive, no harm done”

“Derek” Scott whispered. “They don't know where he is” He told the rest of them,

“We know, but now they have Lydia” Stiles told him.

“Lydia? What do they want with Lydia?” Scott asked but all of us were silent. He then went towards the door and tried to open it but couldn't.

“We already looked for a way out, I think a lot of people have” Kira said.

Scott then turn towards me, “Do you know where Derek is?” I gave him a smirk and I gave him a simple answer,

“Yes”

Scott's P.O.V.

After I heard that answer I went towards her and I grabbed her arms and gripped them tightly. I heard Stiles behind me trying to get me to stop.

“Where is he?” I yelled with my eyes turning red, she just gasped,

“Not here” My grip grew tighter on her and I smelt the blood rolling off of her. I looked at her, and she had a mischievous look, before I could do anything she raised up her claws and electricity came out of them and she stuck her hands on my back and I blacked out after hearing a crash.

I opened my eyes to see I was chained to a metal chair, I looked next to me and I saw them chaining down Lydia. I also looked around the room and I didn't see Chelsea anywhere and I couldn't hear her.  
“Let them go, look...you've got me, just let them go” I said to Araya. I looked towards a corner of the room and I saw a guy holding Kira.

“So, let me explain what's about to happen, this one, the fox, has an immunity to electricity. So she's going to turn the dial on the Alpha, if she doesn't, I turn the dial on the Banshee.” Araya said.

“No, I'm not doing this” Kira said.

“Are you sure? One of your friends have the ability to heal. The other, not so much” Araya said to Kira.

“What are you doing, is this a game to you” I asked mad.

“This is a test, let's see if you pass. We're going to ask some questions, you answer them, nobody gets hurt, but if you don't answer, we turn on the dial” Araya says.

“Do what they say, okay” I said looking at Kira “Whatever they want, I can take it.”

“So we don't know where Derek is, we want to find him as well. You know who took him.” Araya said pointing at me.

“What? How would I know that?” I asked confused.

“That doesn't sound like an answer to me” Araya said.

“We don't know, why do you think we came here” Lydia said.

“Kira, turn the dial” Araya said to Kira and she shook her head no, 

“Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?” Severo said.

“No, no.” Kira shook her head.

“Do it, Kira, do it” I said to her.

“Let's start at one” Araya said and the electricity crackled through the air.

“Tell me who actually has Derek? Who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales” Araya yelled at me as the electricity stopped.

“I said I don't know” Araya looked angry and yelled,  
“Now who?”

“I don't know” I said and she cranked the electricity up all the way making me scream,

~Flashback~

“Is there a way to get turned by a scratch?” Kate asked. Chris nodded,

“If the claws go deep enough” Kate looked at Jackson,

“I wonder how deep those went?”

“I'm sorry” Kate whispered, then Peter slashed her throat.

“Allison wasn't my sister, Kate is my sister” Chelsea told me.

~Flashback ended~

I busted out of the chains in deep thought, and my eyes turned red.

“Say the name, Scott” Araya said and I looked at her panting,

“Kate” Scott said.

~Chelsea's P.O.V.~

I got off of my motorcycle and I saw Kate there waiting,

“About time” She scoffed.

“Sorry, got a bit held up” I said and I tossed her the knife Severo gave me.

“Severo?” She asked and I nodded my head. I went towards her car and got Derek out of the trunk.

“God, even with supernatural strength he's still freaking heavy.” I complained,

“Just come on, we don't have that much time” She snapped. We went inside of the church going down below and I saw the symbol,

“werejaguars?” I asked, she nodded.

“If I help you with the rest of this you going to hand her over right, I mean a deal is a deal Kate even with me” I said.

“Yes, lil' sis, I'll hand over your daughter” I listened to her heartbeat and it didn't skip, but I was still worried because she's a really good liar.

~Scott's P.O.V.~

“So your just letting us go?” I asked Araya, while I stood in front of her while the others are at the Jeep.

“I sent four men out to where Kate and Chelsea was rumored to have been seen, none of them came back, let's see if you can do better” Araya told me.

“You could've just told me she was alive” I said to her.

“You wouldn't have believed me. Apparently neither would have your sister. Now I know what type of Alpha you are Scott, and where your next step lies.” 

“What next step?”

“When you take a bite out of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that, then, I will cross your border and come knocking at your door.”

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I sat Derek in the seal with his arms crossed over his chest. I came back out and I shut the seal, locking him in, I then looked at Kate,

“There, I did my part of the deal, now where is she?” Kate looked at me and sighed. She looked around and then whistled, I heard some movement and I saw some skeleton looking guys and I saw who they were holding and the skeletons let her go.

“Chailee?” I asked. She looked up and she looked relieved,

“Chelsea!” She ran at me and I caught her in a hug and I had tears streaming down my face. “She told me everything”

“Everything?” I asked. She nodded,

“I know you and Peter are my biological parents” I looked at her and sighed.

~Scott's P.O.V.~ Night Fall

Braeden and I arrived at the bottom of the church and it was an Aztec temple, that used to have werejaguars. We walked down the steps and I heard a faint roar.

“Did you hear that?” I asked, she stopped and shook her head. “There's something else hear.”

“Something like what?” Braeden asked.

“Something not human” I said.

“SO how come you didn't kiss her?” She asks.

“What?”

“How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend?”

“You mean Kira?” I asked.

“Whatever her name is?” She responded.

“Well, she's not really, uh... I mean, we've never actually... She's not my girlfriend” I said.

“So if you die down here, are you gonna regret not kissing her?” She asked me and I just stayed silent. “You should've kissed your girlfriend.” Then we continued to walk.

We walked past these skeletons that were scattered around the room. I stopped and turned around, shining the flashlight behind me.

“What?” Braeden whispered.

“Just had a feeling like something was behind us” I said.

We continued to walk and I kept looking behind me. All of a sudden I hear something exhale making us both turn around.

“You hear that?” She asked.

“Is this why you never get that far?” I asked. We heard footsteps, like someone was running towards us and growling.  
“Get ready” Braeden said as she pointed her gun and started shooting. We kept backing up and she kept shooting,

“Where is it, do you see it” She asked.

“No, I don't know, I can't see anything” I said. We stopped and we still heard running footsteps.

“Scott, get behind me, Scott, get behind me” She said to me.

I looked at her and said, “You may want to cover your ears” I then turned back releasing a huge roar making everything shake. I turned back to her, “I think I scared it”

“I think you scared everything” She said. All of a sudden we heard a crashing noise and turned around to see a hole in the wall, and Chelsea and a girl were laying on the ground passed out. I went to check on them to see if they were still breathing.

“What is that?” I asked when I saw the carvings in the wall making a circle.

“Tezcatlipoca, the nagual jaguar God, I think we found Derek, she then shined the light on Chelsea and the girl, “And we weren't the only ones” I went up to the wall and I heard breathing and a heartbeat.

“He's in there” I looked at her “Stand back”

She took a couple steps back and I punched the wall and then I grabbed the rest making the hole bigger and Braeden shined the light inside and we saw Derek, sort of. I heard Chelsea and the girl groan.

Braeden and I got Derek out while Chelsea got the girl outside and to her bike. When we got outside we saw Stiles' Jeep pull up, and they all got out when they saw us holding Derek. 

“Is that him, is that Derek?” Kira asked.

Stiles couldn't believe what he was seeing, “Uh, sort of” Stiles said as Derek looked up showing them his teenage face and body again.

“Scott!” I looked at Chelsea and felt some anger, but I pushed it aside. “Where are my keys?” I dug in my pocket and gave her the keys. I also looked around and I didn't see Malia anywhere.

“Where's Malia?” Stiles eyes were red and he looked down,

“She ran Scott”

“What do you mean ran?” I asked.

“She left the pack Scott” Lydia mumbled.

 

A.N: I made Malia leave so I could replace her character with Chailee, if you guys are wondering.


	2. 117

Chapter 2 “117”

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I was just starting to leave and we got halfway down the road with Stiles and the rest behind us in the Jeep when it happened. I started to feel light headed and it was getting harder to see and breathe, the motorcycle started wobbling and Chailee started to notice.

“Are you okay Chels?” I didn't answer because my entire world went black, before the motorcycle fell.

Scott's P.O.V.

After seeing Chelsea and Chailee crash, Stiles stopped the Jeep and I ran out and went to Chelsea while Stiles went to Chailee.

“Oh my God” I whispered. I turned Chelsea over and I saw she looked a lot younger than what she did now. Lydia came and knelt down next to me and she looked Chelsea over.

“It's the same thing that happened to Derek” I looked at her “Kate turned Chelsea back into a teenager also”

“Why would she turn her also?” I asked, Lydia just shrugged. After we got situated, I put Chelsea in the Jeep and I drove Chelsea's motorcycle with Chailee riding with me. We took off and once we got back to Beacon Hills we went straight to the animal clinic where Deaton was waiting for us.

Once we got them in there Deaton looked them over,

“Wow” was all he could say at the moment.

“Wow, wow as in, 'I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do' kind of wow? 'Cause that's the kind of wow we were hoping for” Stiles said.

“I think you might be over estimating my abilities” Deaton said. Lydia grabbed Derek's hand and Chailee grabbed Chelsea's.

“She's cold, like really cold” Chailee said.

“Derek is too” Lydia stated.

“Do you think this is permanent?” I asked finally getting to speak, while Deaton was checking over Chelsea's eyes then Derek's.

“I'm not sure, but this is well beyond my experience” Deaton said looking at all of us.

“So what do we do with them?” Stiles asked.

“Until they wake up, probably not much. It might be best to leave them with me, they'll be safe here.” Deaton said.

“You mean from Kate” Stiles said making all of us looking at him.

“If she's alive and she is what you say she is, then she won't be able to walk past that gate” He said.

“Why would she want to do this to them?” Lydia asked.

“Knowing Kate, it's probably is a reason that won't be good for anyone else” I said and looked at Chelsea and Derek, 

“And bad for everyone else” Stiles finished. Deaton looked at each one of us and sighed,

“You guys should probably go home, they don't look to be in any danger, so maybe the rest of you should get some sleep. It is a school night and you all need to start taking care of you're own lives.”

“Someone should stay with you” I said looking at Deaton. I saw Chailee look at Lydia,

“We'll stay” She said catching all of us by surprise. Lydia nodded her head in agreement,

“My grades are fine, despite missing out on a few classes.” Lydia said,

“And I'm not even enrolled in school, so I'll stay” Chailee said and I nodded.

“I'm not okay with this” Stiles said. Chailee moved some of Chelsea's hair out of her face. Stiles shook his head quickly,

“Guys go” Lydia said to me and Stiles,

“No”

“Text us if anything happens” I said and grabbed Stiles.  
“Nope, still not okay with it, not going anywhere.” I looked at him and I grabbed his arm with force, “All right just because you're stronger” Stiles said as I pulled him away.

Chailee's P.O.V.

Lydia sat down in a chair while I pulled one up next to Chelsea.

“Where have you been this whole time Chailee?” I heard Deaton ask me. I sighed,

“When I escaped the fire I ran, and I ended up finding Cora on the way. We went to South America, then six years later she comes down here. When she did I was stuck up there and Kate ended up finding me and she took me and hid in Mexico.”

“Why did she take you?” Lydia spoke up.

“I was a bargaining chip, Chelsea traded Derek for me, but I don't think she knew what she was going to do with them both” I looked down with tears gathered in my eyes.

“You two should get some sleep” Deaton said. I looked at him and I layed my head down next to Chelsea's arm falling asleep.

I woke up hours later with Lydia waking up right after. I looked up to see Deaton checking Derek and Chelsea over.

“How are they doing?” Lydia asked.

“Both of their heart rates are alarmingly high” Deaton said as Lydia walked over to them and I stood up.

“They're a lot warmer now” I stated while holding Chelsea's and Derek's hands.

“Lydia, Chailee, I'm going to try something. I want you to keep holding their hands” Deaton said and we both nodded. Deaton walked away from us for a second and brought back a scalpel.

Deaton cut a line down Derek's arm and it healed, like really fast.

“It healed fast.” Lydia said.

“Unusually fast” Deaton muttered, he walked over to Chelsea and did the same thing,

“She healed too” I said.  
“What does it mean?” Lydia asked.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I woke up hearing voices in the room, ones I don't recognize.

“I'm not sure, but lets try something else” I heard a male voice say. I opened my eyes and I saw Derek standing with his eyes blue and claws and fangs out.

I heard Derek growl and I saw him lunge, but before he could hurt one of them I stepped in front of them and I got clawed in the face and across my neck. I looked down from the pain I was in. I then looked up and I saw regret in Derek's eyes, he then grabbed my wrist and we took off.

We ended up at where the Hale house was supposed to be at, but it was no longer there.

“What happened?” I asked. Derek looked at me and turned my head to the side and sighed.

“You're not healing” I looked at him confused. I just walked forward and broke the fence, I put my hair up as I was walking. I bent down and touch the rubble that was laying on the ground.

I heard a police car pull up and I felt some of the blood go back in the wound but not a whole lot. Two police men got out of the car and walked towards us.

“Excuse me, you two” One of the police men said “Sorry but you can't be here” I looked to the police officer that spoke and I looked at his name tag and it said “Parrish.” “Oh my God” He whispered when he saw the rest of my face. 

“This is our house” Derek said mad.

“No one's been here for years, now get out of here” The second officer said. We didn't move and he came towards us and he grabbed our arms, “Alright let's go” 

I quickly grabbed the man's arm and squeezing it making him let go. “Hold on, just take it easy” Parrish said making Derek and I look at him. “Haigh, don't, wait, stop” He yelled as the police man behind us shocked us with a taser gun, making us drop to the ground.

Derek and I were both handcuffed to a bench in the police station. Parrish got done with stitching the side of my face and neck. I gave him a small smile which he returned then he went back to the other officers. I looked at Derek and I saw him looking at the stitches.

“It wasn't your fault Der, it was an accident” He looked down shook his head and sighed. Parrish came back over to us with a set of keys.

“The other deputy thinks I'm an idiot for asking, but I have a feeling that if I take these cuffs off, you're going to be okay?” Derek and I nodded our heads and he took the cuffs off of us.

“The other deputy is the idiot” Derek said and it made me giggle.

“Can't argue with that” Parrish said. I looked towards the other deputy and I saw the sheriff talking and I was listening to their conversation.

“I ran both of their prints like eight times, this is what it's popping up” Sheriff looked at the screen then to us and he did this a few times. 

“I'll handle this” The sheriff told them and he took us into his office and called someone. A few minutes later two teenage boys walked in one with dark brown hair and a tattoo, I looked closely then I looked down at my arm and saw the exact same tattoo, I just shook my head. The other boy had medium length hair and is constantly moving every once and a while. Then a teenage girl walked in, she had the same length and color hair I have, but she has blue eyes and is a little shorter than me.

“Derek and Chelsea have been aged backwards, we just need to talk to them” I heard one say.

“Yeah well he'll only talk to Chelsea and not talking to anyone else” Sheriff says.

“He'll talk to me” the taller one said. The sheriff led to a room that had a couch in it and he sat us down.

“Why would we go anywhere with you?” I asked the taller boy, who's name I learned was Scott.

“There was an accident, you both lost some memory but we can get it back.” Scott said.

“Yeah, we must have” Derek said.

“You can trust me” Scott said.

“Why?” We asked. Scott looked down and then back at us flashing his red eyes.

“You're an Alpha” We stated.

“Okay, who are you?” Derek asked, looking at Scott, “And who's he, who are you?” looking at the skinny spastic kid. 

“We are the guys who are keeping you two out of jail”

“Let us help you guys” Scott said.

“No” We stated, the boys looked at us, then the girl spoke up,

“Okay, dude, you almost tore apart a cop back there because of what he did to Chelsea”

“They were hurting her! What was I supposed to do?”

“You guys need to listen to us and that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf people, you guys got that?” The skinny one asked.

“What happened to the side of your face Chelsea?” Scott asked,

“Nothing” I quickly answered and Derek looked down. “And we'll be fine, as long as it's not a full moon” I said annoyed.

“You guys still have trouble with the full moon?” Scott asked us.

“We said we're fine” Derek said.

“So you guys coming with us or not?”

“You want us to trust you? I don't trust anyone besides Chelsea, so if you guys want us to trust you then where is our family?” Derek asked.

Scott sighed “There was a fire, and they're not here anymore, they're fine. They just had to move out of Beacon Hills and we're going to take you guys to them as soon we find out how we get both of your memories back” Scott said. Derek and I nodded and he sighed.

“Okay” Derek and I signed ourselves out and we went over to Scott and Stiles.

“So Chelsea, you will be going with me and Chailee to see someone and Derek's going to go with Stiles to my house.” Derek and I looked up at him.

“I don't want to go anywhere without Chelsea” Derek spoke up. I looked at Derek and sighed,

“We'll be fine, you can trust him” Derek hesitated and nodded, I gave him a hug before we left.

“Who are we going to see?” I asked in the car.

“An old friend” Chailee said. When we got out of the car, I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head and then I saw darkness.

Scott's P.O.V.

I heard a thump when we got out of the car, I ran to the other side and I saw Chelsea was on the ground passed out. I just sighed and picked her up, we went up the stairs and I opened the door with Chailee following behind me. I put Chelsea down by the door.

“Where is he?” Chailee asked.

“Right here” I heard a voice say and I looked to the right and I saw Peter sitting on the couch with a book in his hand “And Scott is bad at introductions” He stated and I sighed.

“Peter this is Chailee, Chailee this is Peter” Chailee gave me a dumb look,

“I know who he is Scott, I grew up with him almost my entire life” I gave her a look,

“Okay, I got a question for you. Can you turn from a scratch?”

“Did you scratch someone Scott?” I gave him a look “I wouldn't worry, it's very rare to get turned by a scratch” He had this distant look on his face “It's a very high chance, it's like one...” He got a look of recognition on his face, “Oh you got to be kidding me”

I took a step back and I listened in on Chelsea's heart beat and it's still beating strong.

“Can't anyone in this town stay dead?” Peter said.

“Do you have any idea why Kate would turn Derek and Chelsea back into a teenager?” I asked Peter. He gave me a look,

“She turned Chelsea back into a teenager?” I nodded my head, 

“Yeah, let me go get her” 

Chailee's P.O.V.

I watched Scott walk out of the room,

“Do you know?” I heard Peter ask.

“About Chels, and us?” I asked. He nodded his head, I sighed “Yeah, I know. Chelsea told me when she found me.” He nodded his head,

“You have her smile, you know” I gave him a small smile,

“She also told me, that I have your eyes” He smiled about to respond but Scott came back in the room carrying Chelsea. He sat her down on the table and I saw her scratches were kind of bleeding.

“She's not healing” I mumbled.

“Wait. What color are Derek's eyes?” Peter asks,

“Blue” I told him while I flashed my blue eyes. His eyes flashed blue right back then went to his normal blue color.

“After Paige” Peter said “Which is right around when him and Chelsea met Kate.”

“Wait, Derek and Chelsea knew Kate?” Scott asked.

“Chelsea and Kate had a bond like they were sisters” Scott and I shifted uncomfortably.

“How did Derek know her?” I asked.

“Besides it was biblically” Peter said with a smile.

“What do you mean biblically?” Scott asked.

“Well Scott, you weren't the first wolf to climb in bed with a hunter” He said.

“Yeah, I could say the same thing about you” Scott shot back.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked. Scott and I just pointed at Chelsea,

“Chelsea wasn't a hunter” Peter scoffed.

“You sure about that?” I asked. He looked at me and opened his mouth but then closed it, it look like he was thinking.

“You guys have no proof” He finally said. I got up off the table and I walked up to Chelsea's head and I saw the necklace that she always wore since Allison and the twins left. A silver bullet with the name Argent carved in it. I picked it up and put it in Peter's hand.

“Right” He whispered and he looked down at her. I saw he put the necklace in his back pocket, but I said nothing about it. I looked down at Chelsea and her head was moving but her eyes were still closed.

“Alpha...” We heard her whisper 

“What?” I asked. Peter shushed me and I glared at him.

“Beta...” She whispers, Peter straightens up and sighs.

“What? Do you know what she's whispering about?” He nods,

“It's how I taught her and Derek to keep control, when we were younger”

“Omega...” she whispers.

Peter gets a look on his face, “I know where Kate's going”

“Where?” I ask.

“The school” He stated. We all went down the stairs with Peter carrying Chelsea, we got into the car and Chelsea woke up.

“Where we going?” She mumbled.

“The school” Peter answers her.

“The Vault” She whispers, then it clicks for me.

“The Triskelion” I whispered. Peter looked at me,  
“How do you know that?” I just reach into my back pocket and pulled a silver medallion with the Triskelion on it. I gave the medallion to Peter and he took it.

“She doesn't know how to control it” Peter stated. We were at the school and we all got out of the car and Chelsea winced at the cuts on her face and neck start hurting. 

We ran up the stairs and I stop.

“Scott” I called out.

“Do you smell him?” Scott asked me,

“It's the same as Mexico” I said confused.

“What is she talking about?” Peter asked.

“One of them came after us in the Church Ruins” I said. We all heard a growl and Peter rolls his eyes,

“Oh, I've heard that sound before” Peter said.

“What are they?” Scott asked as the growling got louder and we all turned and saw something walking towards us.

“Berserkers” Peter said as I went to go after it but Peter grabbed me, “Are you crazy?”

“It's just one” I told him mad.

“And that means we have a chance” He said.

“To what?” Scott asked.

“Run” Chelsea finally spoke up. We all started running with the Berserkers after us.

We stopped as one appeared in front of us and we started to back away towards some stairs and the other came around a pillar.

“There's two of them?” I asked. We turned around to have another jump in front of us,

“Make that three” Scott said as they surrounded us. We started to fight but it didn't do much, they just kept throwing us around us like rag dolls. That's when we heard Chelsea do a massive roar. Kira came and started to fight them with her sword but got thrown next to Scott.

Derek's P.O.V.

I was with Kate and Peter in the vault as I heard Chelsea's roar. I looked over and I saw Peter's eyes flash, but I was about to run up the stairs only to be stopped by Kate.

“Where are you going?” Kate asked.

“I'm going to help my family, unlike you” I spat at her. I quickly went up the stairs and towards the school. I saw Chelsea panting and still trying to fight them off, then I saw Chelsea get thrown over the railing, then the Berserkers ran off. I stood tall and turned around. I looked at them back to my normal self.

Everyone looked at me surprised as I turned and looked everyone with my eyes turning gold. I went towards the railing and I saw Chelsea looking normal as well.

“You okay?” I called,

“Just peachy,” She said sarcastically. She got up and went up the stairs and stood next to me and looked at the others.

“Chelsea” I heard Scott say. She looked up at him, “Flash your eyes”

She looked confused “Why?”

“Just do it” I saw Peter, Stiles and Lydia come up behind Scott and them and then Chelsea flashed her eyes. They were glowing green, her skin starting to turn blue with black markings, then she roared.


	3. The Mute

Chapter 3: The Mute

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I was looking in my closet for something to wear for tomorrow, but then I felt this odd sensation on my hand. I looked down to see it bloodied up and I went to my window and I saw a kid running down the street. I went downstairs and out the door, I got a better look at the kid and I saw it was Sean.

I met Sean before I went Mexico to find Chailee, he's a good kid and I figured out he was a supernatural creature, a windigo to be exact. I stopped Sean on the street,

“Whoa, Sean stop!” I said to him, he slowed down and pulled me into a hug. He was breathing heavily into my neck.

“They're dead” He whimpered.

“Who?” I asked.

“My family” He whispered. I stood there shocked he was just getting settled into a new town and his whole family gets killed.

“Did you see who did it?” He shook his head and I felt teeth against my neck and he bit down. I clamped my mouth shut to keep from screaming and then he stepped back.

“I'm sorry” He whimpered backing up. I held on to my neck,

“It's fine, I've had worse” He just looked at me with regret, he also wiped his mouth off and I took his hand and ran to the hospital.

We got to the hospital by morning and we got through the first doors then we slammed our hands on the second set of doors and left blood smears, we then went past the doors and fell onto the floor and I was blacking out. I saw Sean looking at me horrified and was trying to keep me awake.

“CHELSEA!” was the last thing I heard before blacking out completely.

Scott's P.O.V.

“Of course you're still team captain, you got you're grades the way Coach wanted them right?” Stiles asked me as we were walking towards the field.

“Yeah, but he never told me I was back on the team he just told me to show up for tryouts today” I said.

 

“Yeah, well we got like a bunch of problems to deal with anyway, did you tell Argent yet?” Stiles asked me.

“I texted him but he didn't get back to me” Stiles just gave me a look.

“You told him one of his sisters, Kate, came back from the dead over a text!?”

“Well, I didn't have the money to call France” I told him.

“Yeah, you think you have money problems try paying for an MRI to visit the Eichen House”

“Another notice?”

“Yeah this one said final” Stiles said with a sigh.

“Hey have you seen Chelsea anywhere? I went up to wake her this morning but she wasn't there”

“No, I'm mostly busy with Chailee she's having a hard time adjusting to school since she hasn't been to since she was eleven. I'm trying to ease her in a little better.” He told me. I looked at him shocked,

“Since she was eleven?”

“What are we doing here anyways, we have like a hundred seventeen problems and one of them isn't worrying about our statuses on this team is not one of them” Stiles said.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

“What happened Chels?” My mom asked. I just looked at the wall not answering, I was just worried about Sean.

“Is Sean okay?” I asked her. She looked at me and nodded,

“He won't talk to anyone” I just looked down and avoided her gaze,

“I don't blame him, being in the house while your family was being murdered can do something to you.” She looked at me with a questioning gaze,

“How do you know what happened to his family?” I looked at her and I tapped my ear then pointed to the wall,

“He told me”

Scott's P.O.V.

“Who the hell is that?” Stiles asked.

“Nice Liam, you may just be our first freshman captain” Garrett says.

“Yeah, maybe we should practice a little bit more” Stiles said and I nodded.

After Stiles and I talked to Liam we headed to a class and I got a text about a murder.

“An axe murder?” Kira asked as we walked down the hallway.

“A family murder” Stiles said.

“I already heard about it” I told them “and Chelsea is there also, Mom said she got bit by something and she isn't healing”

“What, why isn't she healing and how did you already know?” Stiles asked.

“I don't know why she isn't healing and my mom called me”

“Perfect lets go” Stiles said.

“Whoa, we got class in five minutes” I said as I stopped at my locker.

“Right, did you forget the family murder, the axe murder?” He asked me.

“Did you forget that your dad's the Sheriff, they want us to stay out of it” I said and Stiles sighed.

“Never heard anything so irresponsible in my entire life” He joked and then soon left. I sighed then looked at Kira,

“Hey do you know that thing we were going to talk about” I told her and she nodded.

“Yeah, can we talk after tryouts, can you wait that long?” I asked. She hesitated but then nodded.

“Great” I then gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. I walked into class and I sat down at my desk, then I thought about what I just did.

“Oh God” I whispered horrified.

After school Stiles and I met in the boys locker room. 

“It was our first kiss, like our real first kiss” I told him.

“That's good, you kissed her.” Stiles said.

“I did, but I didn't” I said.

“On lips?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah”

“Was there tongue involved?”

“No, it was, it was like the way you kiss your grandmother” I told him.

“McCall! Stilinski!” Coach called and we looked at him “Take a long stick!”

We stopped everyone and then it was Liam's turn. He got passed us, jumped and made the shot.

“That was luck!” I heard Chailee yelled. Stiles and I turned to look at her,

“Oh my god is that Chailee?” Stiles groaned.

“Do over!” She shouted to defend Stiles.

“Sweetheart there is no do over, this is practice” Coach explained and turned back around to face us.

“Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles” She told him, Coach turned around excited,

“I'll take that action” He said and pointed at her. “Liam! Get back up there” 

Liam picked up the ball and started to run and he dodged Stiles then I knocked him down, hearing something crack I tossed off my helmet and went to Liam,

“Don't touch him! Nobody touch him!” Coach yelled.

“I'm fine Coach” Liam lied. Stiles and I picked him up by the shoulders and put his arms over our shoulders,

“We'll take him to the nurse Coach” Stiles said while he patted Liam in the chest.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

“Call me if you need anything Chels. There's also a deputy outside Sean's room, so you don't have to worry about him okay?” Mom explained. I nodded my head and she turned off the lights and left the room. 

A few minutes later I heard Sean's voice.

“Chelsea, please come here” he whimpered. I got up and I saw that the deputy was missing from outside the door. I walked in and I saw Sean over a body eating the Deputy's guts. I cringed a little then walked over to Sean and I sat down next to him. He scooted towards me and put his head in the crook of my neck, but he went down and stopped at my arms. I watched him and he bit down on my arm tearing off the flesh, eating it. I saw Sean lean back and smear some blood on my mouth and it got me to transform. I looked at him then I saw nothing at all.

Scott's P.O.V.

I heard my mom scream and I went to where she was at.

“Mom!” I shouted and I saw Sean with white eyes and sharp teeth carrying Chelsea. I helped mom up and she looked at me.

“Go get him sweetheart” She told me and I roared and chased after him. I ended up on the roof with Sean holding Liam by the neck at the edge of the roof and Chelsea was standing there watching.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I watched as Scott tried to save Liam but Sean started to pull him off and I saw Scott bit Liam.

“NO!” I yelled and Scott looked back at me and I was horrified. I went up to them and then Scott knocked Sean off and I then heard a thud. I looked behind me and I saw Sean laying on the ground dead.

“No! Sean! NO!” I screamed, I knelt by his body and I turned him on his back and I layed my head on his chest and I cried. Scott pulled me off his body, “NO! SEAN!” I cried out but Scott just kept tugging and I eventually gave up.

Scott went and checked on Liam before coming back down to me. He took me to loft where he knew where Peter was at. He opened the door and Peter and Derek were standing there. Peter turned and looked back at us, he came up to me and checked out all my wounds out.

Scott's P.O.V.

I saw Peter check out Chelsea's injuries and I could tell right then and there that he really actually cared about her.

“What happened?” He asked me while hugging Chelsea.

“What do you know about Windigos?” I asked.

“Not much, just that they live off of any flesh they can get a hold of” Derek said.

“A Windigo got a hold of her?” Peter asked me.

“More like she was feeding him herself” Peter pulled back to look her and her eyes were cold and dark.

“What were you thinking!?” Peter yelled.

“I thought maybe I could actually save a friend instead of almost watching them get killed, without dying in the process.”Chelsea told him.

“If you want to save your friends Chelsea, there are better ways to do it besides feeding him your own flesh.” Derek said.

“Not when he can't control it. That's all I've been teaching him, was control. He told me he had it down and he was good, but he lied to me.” Chelsea whispered.

Peter was checking over her injuries again and she slightly pulled back from him.

“I'm fine, I'm healing” To prove her point there was new flesh being replaced from where the old was missing.

Peter whispered something in her ear, but I couldn't hear him. She nodded and she grabbed his hand and they walked out, leaving me and Derek wondering where they've could've gone off to.

“Where you guys going?” I asked. Chelsea looked back at me with an eyebrow raised,

“You really want to know?” I looked at both of them in realization, I scrunched up my face in horror,

“Nope, nevermind” I shuddered.


	4. The Benefactor

Can't Go Back Ch. 4 The Benefactor

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling lips trailing up my arm and to my shoulder. I smiled and I opened my eyes, I saw Peter looking at me with a smirk on his face.

“What's that look for?” I asked.

“Because I'm lucky to have you and also I love you” He told me. I smiled,

“I love you too” I leaned down and I gave him a kiss on the mouth. “Honestly, I don't get why you aren't mad at me”

He sighed, “I'm disappointed about that, but I can see why you kept it a secret”

“I just...I don't know what to do anymore. Chailee hasn't spoken a word to me ever since we got back from Mexico.”

“I don't know what to tell you Chels. I know you want a mother daughter relationship with her, but you're going to have to give her time”

“How much time?” I whispered.

“All the time she needs”

“You know I had to find out that she and Stiles liked each other from Scott” I got up and put some clothes on and went towards the board I had set up there. I heard Peter come up behind me,

“What do the color of strings mean?” 

“It's just something I learned from Stiles and Chailee, green I understand, yellow means I need to learn a bit better, and red is I don't understand at all” I told him. He looked back at the board,

“But you only have red on the board” I looked at him,

“I'm aware of that, thank you” I answered sarcastically, I just smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

“Is this like the same way with the highlighters?” I nodded my head. I looked back at him,

“Do you think she's ever going to trust me again?” I whispered. He looked at me and nodded,

“One day yeah, you're her mother she'll trust you.” He picked up some files from the table, “Come on, we got to go to Derek's” I looked at him confused but I still nodded my head.

When we got to the loft it was dark and empty. Peter was looking at a file while walking around.

“Derek!” Peter yelled out, “You here?” I looked around feeling a creepy vibe in the air. I saw a shadow move and I was trying to follow it and it stopped behind a pillar.

“Peter,” I called out, he looked back at me but then called Derek's name again. That's when I saw something fly through the air. It hit Peter right in the chest making him fall.

“NO!” I screamed. I went to him and I bent down on the ground to help him and I saw someone come out of the shadows. It was the guy that I saw at the hospital, the one with no mouth.

“Hello Peter, Chelsea. Don't worry Derek's next on the list” He typed out on his glove and an electronic voice came out. I felt my fangs grow and my claws come out. I charged at him but it was like he knew what I was going to do to him so he brought out another tomahawk and smacked me against the side of my head knocking me clear out.

Chailee's P.O.V.

“I'm not sharing a basement with him” I stated.

“You might have to, my mom noticed how Malia tore it up last time” Lydia said.

“Well we're going to use the boat house for Liam, it's got support beams so we can chain him to one of them.” Scott told us.

“Well how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?” Kira asked confused.

“I say if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform that little bastard and throw him in the lake.” Stiles said.

“I'm in” I said raising my hand. Stiles pointed his finger at me and smiles.

“We're not killing or kidnapping him” Scott pointed out.

“Then lets be smarter” Lydia spoke up “We tell him there's a party and invite him”

“So you're going to ask out a freshman?” I asked.

“No, I'm done with teenage boys” Lydia said while nodding her head “But..if we're going to play a trick on someone....let's use a trickster.” All of our eyes landed on Kira.

“Wh-Who? Me? No, no way! Not me!”

“Yes you! You know what they call a female fox? A vixen” I told her “So come on Kira be a vixen” I smirked. She was about to reply but she was caught off by my phone.

“Sorry” I mumbled.

From: Peter

Please tell me Chelsea is with you?

To: Peter

No, I haven't seen her since we got back from the trip from Mexico

“We now have another problem” I announced. Scott's shoulders sagged,

“What is it now?”

“My mom is missing” I told them. Scott rubbed his hand over his face,

“Let's put our plan to action”

~Night~ Derek's P.O.V.

“Something's not right” I announce to the Sheriff, we were walking in the school at night waiting for the mute to show up and to find Chelsea. “If there's blood I would have smelled it by now. It's like someone's covering it up.” 

Sheriff walked towards a door and he cracked it and I saw what was inside.

“It looks like claymore” He took a deep breath and I heard something like someone was running.

“Down!” I shouted and I pushed him out of the way as a tomahawk hit the wall where my head was originally at. I started fighting him, throwing punches here and there and I finally got the upper hand by kicking the back of his legs. I pinned his arms behind his back, the Sheriff got up and got his handcuffs out.

“You have the right to remain silent” I gave him an eye roll and he moved behind the mute. I looked down the hall seeing a figure start to run.

“Peter! Don't!” I yelled, but as usual he didn't listen. Peter ripped his throat out and I finally pulled him off.

“Stop! We found a better way!” I shouted at him,

“I'm a creature of habit” He stated before walking down the halls. He stopped halfway and he looked down a corridor and took off. I looked down at the mute's body then looked at the Sheriff. I opened my mouth, but closed it when I heard a set of doors open. I saw Peter carrying a banged up Chelsea.

~Chailee's P.O.V.~ Lake House

“Sorry” Kira mumbled.

“What the hell is this?” Liam asked.

“Think of it like an intervention...you have a problem, Liam” Stiles stated.

“And we are the only ones who can help” Scott said stepping up.

Liam scoffed “Werewolf?” he pointed at Scott, “Shape Shifter?” He said pointing at me “Banshee?” pointing at Lydia “Fox?” pointing at Kira last.

“Kitsune, but fox works” Kira spoke up, smiling a little.

“And what are you?” He asked pointing at Stiles.

“Uh..for a while I was possessed by a fox controlling her mom,” Stiles stated pointing at Chailee “I was evil...very evil”

“What are you now?” Liam asked.  
“Better” Stiles replied slowly. Liam looked around the room and he saw a bag of chains on the table.

“Those for me?”

“No they're for me” I told him while flashing my blue eyes.

“How did you do that?”

“You'll learn” Scott said. Liam doubled over in pain and held his ears.

“Stiles” I grunted out. 

“Right”

~Lydia's P.O.V.~

I was staring at the wall seeing faces come out and the recorder was on playing some voices. The next thing I know Kira is standing beside me,

“Lydia? What do you hear?”

“The key” I told her. I snapped out of it and I got my laptop back up here. I started typing a name I've never thought I would have to use since these past two months since she left. 'Allison'

“What is it?” Kira asked me.

“It's a list of supernatural creatures,”

“What is supposed to mean?”

“It's a deadpool” I stated. “And we're all on it”


	5. I.E.D.

Can't Go Back Ch. 5 I.E.D.

Chailee's P.O.V.

“So, can you tell me the difference from all the shape-shifters?” Stiles asked me.

“Well, every supernatural creature are shape shifters, but there are many different kinds” Stiles nodded his head.

“Werewolf shape-shifters are rare and they are the only ones that can transform into an actual wolf. There is another that can shape shift into all different types of animals, like bears and mountain lions, the non supernatural creatures, the last shape-shifter is like me and my mom. Chelsea doesn't know what she is just yet, but we can actually shape shift into any type of supernatural creature. Chelsea doesn't know how to control it and since I know what we are I've had longer and better control than she does.”

“Wait” Sheriff said “Why doesn't Chelsea know what she is?”

I just shrugged “She's been trying to figure it out since she got bit, that's the reason why she's stuck in her were-jaguar form, she doesn't know how to stay in one animal form, like me” I told them and flashed my blue eyes.

“Anyway, back to the first topic we were on” Stiles announced. “So, the Walcott's were the first. At least the first that we know about. Four murders. Sean, his brother, and his parents. They were killed by a professional assassin called The Mute.” Stiles put pictures down on the desk.

“Weapon of choice, a military tomahawk, but then The Mute was killed by Peter Hale after he kidnapped Chelsea and tried to blow Derek up with a claymore mine.” I said.

“Next was Demarco. He delivered a keg to the party at Lydia's lake house, and got decapitated outside his car.” Scott continued.

“Does the scent tell you guys anything?” Stiles asked us.

“Definitely a werewolf, but there's more. I think he was part of a pack.” Scott said.

“Well, if he was they'll be looking for him.” I told him.

“And then last night, 23-year-old Carrie Hudson. This is a deadpool.” Stiles said and handed his dad a part of the list. “A hit list of supernatural creatures. This is only part of the list, the rest still has to be decoded.”

“Who found this list?” Sheriff asked looking at the names on the list.

“Lydia” I spoke up.

“How?”

“She wrote it” Stiles said.

“Well transcribed it, without realizing it” Scott corrected him.

“Banshee?” Sheriff squinted his eyes.

“Banshee” Stiles confirmed.

“Beautiful. Alright, what are these numbers next to the names?” Sheriff asked.

“We're getting to that. First you need to know that the code was broken by using a cipher key.” Stiles said.

“Wait, you mean like...like a keyword?” Sheriff asked.

“It's actually a name” I spoke up.

“Allison” Scott said with a sad look on his face.

“Her name broke a third of the list.” Stiles finished.

“And now we think there's two more cipher keys.” Scott tells him.

“Which will give us the rest of the names.” Sheriff said “Okay, how do we get the cipher keys?”

“Same way we got the code” Stiles informs him.

Scott looks up “Lydia. She's been at the lake house all weekend and I got Chelsea helping out too.”

Sheriff looks down at the pictures on the desk.

“You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie? And what about these other two names on the list? Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town. They werewolves too?”

“We don't know” I told him.

“But Deaton said that the Nementon would draw supernatural creatures here.” Scott said.

“Here being in Beacon Hills? Or Beacon County? The population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000,” Sheriff says.

“And dropping” Stiles cuts him off. Sheriff gives him a look then turns to Scott,

“But if we're talking Beacon County, then you're looking at close to 500,000. Look, how many werewolves. Banshees, kitsunes, shape-shifters and whatever else is out there are we talking about? And what if the next cipher key uncovers not 12 names but 100”

“We don't think there would be that many. There's a limit,” Stiles states pointing at the list.

“Because of the numbers” I stated.

“We think that once we decode the names, the numbers will add up to 117,” Scott says looking between me and the Sheriff.

“117 what?” 

“Million, 117 million.” Stiles said.

“All stolen from my family's vault and is being used by someone to finance all these murders” I spoke up.

“Someone who wants every supernatural in Beacon Hills dead” Scott says while leaning on the table.

“So the coded list goes out, and somehow these professional assassins get that list.” Sheriff says.

“And a cipher key” Stiles butted in “And then they go after the names on the list.”

“They, being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermo-cut wires that can take your head off” Sheriff moved a folder and I saw a picture of Carrie. 

“What's that mark on her?” I pointed out.

“We're not sure yet. We're still waiting on the ME's report.” He shrugged “There's one other thing I don't get. How did this new assassin know that Demarco was going to be at the lake house?” He looked at us.

“Everyone knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash” Scott told him.

“Ah,” Sheriff nodded “So whoever ordered that keg killed Demarco.”

“Yeah, it was someone at the party.” Stiles agreed.

“A student” I told him.

~Next Day~ Chailee's P.O.V.

“You know how I keep reminding Garrett to give me back my hoodie” Mason asks. I was in the locker room with Liam and Mason right now instead of going to class.

“Yeah” Liam muttered not really paying attention.

“Well, I remember that he told me he lived in the housing development on Spaulding.”

“Wait” I cut in “Isn't that still in development, there's like no houses up yet.”

“Yeah, that's what I thought, so unless this dude lives in a backhoe, there's something he's not telling us.” Mason told us. I looked over at Liam and I saw all the weight he's got on the bar.

“And there's this other dude, man, he's..he's been acting really strange. Running to school for no reason, disappearing at parties, used to be my best friend” Mason went on.

“uh-huh” Liam muttered.

“And he's apparently on steroids” 

“What?” Liam snapped out of it and looked at the bar.

“You're not actually going to try and lift that are you?” Mason asked.

“Are you all right? I mean is it about the game tonight?” I asked.

“I'm fine” He answered quickly “It's just a scrimmage.”

“You know who we're playing against right?” Mason asked.

“Yeah, no, I mean. I guessed I missed the announcement” Liam said.

“Liam,” I spoke up “It's your old school Devenford Prep”

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I was in the locker room waiting for Scott's beta to come closer to where we were at, and I was holding on to Chailee.

“Just play along okay?” I asked quietly and I saw her nod a little. Derek had a lacrosse stick in his hand twirling it around.

“What the hell? Where's my stick?” I hear stuff being moved around but I also caught on to a heartbeat, Chailee's to be exact and it started beating faster at the sound of his voice. I looked at her and I gave her a smirk, she went wide eyed knowing I can hear her heartbeat.

Derek and I walked out.

“Are these yours?” I asked. Derek took the lacrosse stick and broke it in half. He then threw them down at Liam's feet and he looked angry, but not angry enough. I then grasped Chailee by the neck and threw her down by his feet, then he launched at us with glowing eyes. Derek caught him by the throat and lifted him up against the lockers.

“Liam” I heard Scott say, but he wasn't calming down. I saw Liam look at Chailee and I smirked. I picked Chailee up by the arm and put her in front of Liam.

I lifted Chailee's arm and put it on Liam's shoulder and I saw him relax.

“Oh, that is something” I muttered “Let him go” I told Derek. He looked at me like I was insane,

“Are you crazy?” I just shrugged and he carefully let go of Liam. He went to pounce at me but I moved Chailee more in front of me and he stopped before striking at us.

“Oh, this is too good to be true” Scott and Derek looked at me,

“What's happening?” Scott asked.

“Little Chailee here is Liam's anchor.” I stated and Chailee's head snapped up and looked at me with hatred. I spun Chailee around so she was completely facing me and I tuned in to her heartbeat.

“Do you love Stiles?” I asked she looked at me and glared not saying anything. “Answer the question.”

“Yes” She spat out.

“Are you in love with Stiles?”

“Yes” I heard her heart skip a beat.

“Do you like Liam?”

“In what way?” I just shrugged,

“Any,”

“As a brother” I heard her heart skip a beat again. 

“Are you in love with Liam?”

“N..no” There was a little stutter in her voice and her heart skipped once again.

“I get it now.” I muttered

“Chelsea” Scott used his Alpha voice I looked up at him and saw his eyes were glowing red. I just smirked and looked back at Chailee,

“You love Stiles, but you're not in love with him.”

“Stop” I heard her whisper.

“You're in love with Liam” I stated and her heartbeat was beating faster and her eyes were glowing blue and she charged at me, but I grabbed her throat and pinned her against the lockers and I roared in her face and she quickly submitted. I turned and looked at Scott and he had a shocked look on his face. I felt my face going back to normal and Derek looked back at Chailee and I saw her hand raised and she slashed at my chest. I looked down at the wound and I looked back up at her with my eyes glowing.

Liam grabbed Chailee and she immediately calmed down and I was just looking at her with my glowing eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Derek asked.

“Why don't you ask Chailee?” I looked back at her and she looked at the ground.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Scott asked.

“The night of the party, after the shifting was done with both of them, Chailee went up to the party and was hanging out with a group of friends and they were comparing us together and Chailee told them a little secret about us. Her exact words were 'We may be related by blood, but Chelsea and I are not family' Did you know how much it hurts to have your own daughter say that behind your back and not think of them as family anymore?” I told them with my voice cracking at the end.

They all looked at Chailee and she got out of Liam's grip and walked out of the locker room.

“Daughter?” Liam spoke up, “But you're like 17” I looked at him and smiled,

“Try 24” He looked shocked and Scott told him to find Chailee and get to class. I went over to Coach's office and I went inside and grabbed my Lacrosse bag.

“Why do you have that?” Scott questioned.

“Didn't Coach tell you?” I smiled sarcastically at him “You got a new Co-Captain” I smirked and walked off and onto the field. I put my bag down and I was in the lacrosse uniform and pads shooting shots. I picked up a ball and I was running and I jumped a little to the side and made a goal.

“Nice shot” I looked up and I saw some Prep students watching me, I smirked and took off my helmet shocking them all.

“Thanks, but I already know I'm good” I took off the pads and uniform and I went to see Coach.

~Lacrosse game~ Chelsea's P.O.V.

“I don't care if he's a foot taller than me” Liam was saying to Mason and I. “I think I can take him, Mason and I agreed with him but not really paying attention, we were looking at Brett who was changing into his uniform.

“Yeah” Mason muttered to Liam. Liam looked at Brett and then looked back at us.

“What do you two think you're doing?”

“What? Us?” Mason scoffed.

“Agreeing with you. We're being agreeable.” I told him still looking at Brett.

“You guys think he's hot don't you?”

“No! No, not at all, no way!” Liam just looked at him while we looked at Brett “Maybe. Yeah maybe a little”

“He wants to destroy me” Liam added.

“I think you can take him,” Mason started.

“Then you can give him to Mason” I told him. Mason put his arm around my shoulders,

“See, this is why you are my new favorite”

Liam looked at us and gave a small laugh.

“I already got a boyfriend, very handsome” I told Mason. He looked at me,

“Hey Liam and I are going running before school tomorrow, you in?” I nodded my head,

“Yea, I'll go” I then turn back to Liam, “But I think you can beat him” I said while nodding towards Brett. He gave me a small smile.

Liam was getting his gear on when Brett called his name,

“Hey, Liam!” then Brett threw the ball, but I caught it before he could. Brett looked at us angry,

“Oh they play” I heard coach say. “Get on the field!”

Liam got blocked by two defenders and fell to the ground. Scott and I went up to him just when he was about to lunge. We caught him before he got to close to the prep guys. 

Kira got benched later in the game for not passing the ball. Scott and I looked at each other then back to Kira feeling conflicted about what we should do. Brett and Liam soon collided halfway through the game. Brett was still laying on the ground and Liam was holding his arm in pain.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked.

“How hard did you hit him?” I asked.

“I didn't he hit me” Liam replied. I looked down at his arm to see his bone sticking out, I then looked around to see if anyone was watching. I looked to Scott and nodded my head, Scott grabbed Liam's arm and looked at him,

“Close your eyes” Stiles looked away and Scott popped the bone back into place. I looked towards Brett and I see him get dragged off the field, I then heard a metallic sound. Scott looked around and my eyes landed on Garrett,

“Did he cut you?” I rushed out at Liam.

“No, I'm fine”

“Then he missed” Scott said and then looked at Liam “It's you Liam, you're the one he's going after.” We went to the sidelines and waited by Kira,

“I talked to Coach,” Liam told us as he was walking towards our way “I'm out for the rest of the game.” 

“Hey guys,” Stiles came over with his phone in his hand “Lydia just broke the second part of the list.”

“Am I on it?” Liam asked,

“No, but someone else is” I looked at the list, Brett. I ran towards the locker room, I saw the paramedics on the ground knocked out, I walked further inside and I saw Brett lying on the ground. He then opened his eyes and they were glowing I jumped back in shock. I then felt something go around my neck choking me.

“He said we shouldn't go after a shape-shifter, but I got you, I got a shape-shifter” I heard Violet say. I then felt the wire heat up and I grabbed the wire at my neck and pulled on it, while showing her my glowing green eyes. She gasped and I picked her up by her throat and pushed up against the wall knocking her out.

I heard footsteps coming closer to the locker room and I looked at the door to see Scott and Stiles standing there,

“I think you should call your dad.” I told Stiles while rubbing my throat. Scott came up to me and he lifted my chin up making me wince.

“I'm fine Scotty” He looked at me with guilt in his eyes,

“I...I should've followed you in here, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.” I looked at him,

“It wasn't your fault, it was my own for running in here without knowing the consequences” Scott looked at me then pulled me into a hug. I put my head on his chest and I let a few tears leak out.


End file.
